The Dark Side of the Blacker Moon
by AoNoBleachShoujo
Summary: Ichigo is dragged into a world where he meets his darker self. The Soul Society wants him dead, his friends fear him and his family shunned him. It's also a race against time before his true enemy sucks his life away! How will he deal with it? Chapters are updated on Fridays!
1. Prologue: The Betrayal, Act 1

**HEY WHATZ UP GUYAIZ? I want to SERIOUSLY apologize for the lack of writing these days, SO PLZ READ: I am quitting my Bleach/Inuyasha story, and will be getting back to my other ones very soon! I want to write more SO I'm going to push myself to do so. More will be coming up in this story I PROMISES in the summer, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER**** AND I'M ONLY DISCLAIMING ONCE: I do not own Bleach, except for Evil Ichigo and Arel and the other guy , LOL.**

* * *

A Rainy night. Or one coming along the way very, very soon. Rukia, standing with her cheekbone bleeding held her arms under her bust, trying to resist to help the teenager from getting cut to shreds by her best friend Renji. Ichigo.

"Ichigo! I'm begging you! Please run and now's your only chance!" She cried.

Ichigo didn't say a word, he clung to his bleeding shoulder, to him her pleading meant nothing. He honestly didn't care.

"Well?" Renji taunted. "If you're not making your next move, then I will!" he held his sword up, readied his battle position.

Ichigo turned up the volume of his Spiritual Pressure, the engery threw Renji back off a bit. He made his move. But he didn't make his strike at Renji, he avoided him and cut the person who saved his very life...

Rukia.

He made impact with his over-sized sword to her small chest, drawing blood. Rukia couldn't speak except stare at the teen down in utter disbelief.

"I-...Ichigo?" She studdered.

The teen held her in the back with one hand to stop her from falling. His eyes cold and face emotionless, and before she passed out from shock, he leaned to her face and whispered;

"Thank you...for everything." he said tenderly.

* * *

**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RUKIA! WH,Y WHY, ICHIGO? WHY? STAY TUNED! XDD**


	2. Enslaved

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sooooooooooo happy we're gonna get to go to Hawaii!" Yuzu, his youngest sister exclaimed with joy.

Ichigo and his whole family made their way through the Tokyo airport. People rushed and walked past by them to get to their flights on time. One person looked up from her cell and Ichigo caught her staring at his hair, as soon as he and her made eye contact, she looked away. Typical. Every now and then people he didn't know would look at his odd color of hair, and he gave them a glare back. He went through all that since mid-school and here was no exception. The girl walked past and disappeared out of sight.

"Ichi-nii san!"

He snapped out his attention from the staring onlooker. "Hm?"

"You don't look so pumped up for this. Are you feeling okay?" Yuzu asked. As always her motherly instincts kicked in, she put her hand on his forehead. He gently pulled it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted." He told her. He made a small smile to not worry her.

"But I know you," Karin his other younger sister came beside Yuzu; "You'd be jumping for more joy if _he _wasn't so hyper." She pointed her thumb in the direction where their father was.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! GATHER 'ROUND MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS AND GOOD FOR NOTHING SON WE ARE ABOUT TO ABOARD THE PLANE TO A WHOLE NEW ADVENTURE WHO KNOWS YOU MIGHT END UP PICKING UP A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND WHILE YOU'RE THERE!- OUFH!"

Ichigo stomped his father on the head with his foot.

"Damn shut up you old man."

Isshin grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor and it soon became a wrestling match, Yuzu ordered them to stop fight but her voice was unheard.

"Even here you have to embarrass the hell out of us?! you have mental issues man!" Ichigo snapped at him.

"That's no way to talk to your father!" The both of them had their faces in their grip, his father pinching Ichigo's left cheek hard while Ichigo did the same while pulling on his hair.

"_YOU_ were yelling, HOW CAN I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" Ichigo shouted.

"You two! STOP, I just heard that the plane's boarding!" Karin shouted to them.

Immediately the brawling stopped, Ichigo's usual scowl now had a "I'm even more pissed off" expression and Isshin straightened his clothes, which he had on was a plain t-shirt and some Hawaiian shorts.

The family and Ichigo grabbed thier bags, before Ichigo began to walk he heard something.

"Psst! psst! Ichigo!"

"Wha?"

He looked around for the source of the voice, he saw people on their laptops and cell phones, obviously it wasn't them.

"Hey, over here!"

He found the voice.

"R-Rukia!?"

She seemed to have stolen one of Yuzu's dresses again, and wore sunglasses. She waved to him.

"Tch, in a place like this she has to bother me? Hey!" he called out to his family.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there! just gimme a minute!"

"Please don't get left behind!" Karin called back.

He ran to the Soul Reaper in disguise, not too happy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you," Rukia folded her arms, her cheerful smile gone in an instant. "In case a Hollow shows up, I just want to be sure things go smoothly for you."

"I can't talk here, the plane leaves soon, so just follow me." Ichigo said.

They walked fast, the cool air in the building flowed past them, Ichigo looked back to see if Rukia was keeping up, then suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Ah!" Ow." It was a girl.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized, he and the stranger for an instant looked at each other, she looked about 19 years old and shorter than him by 4 inches, she had dark green eyes and purple-blue hair.

"It's alright, I'm the one that got in the way, I should be sorry." She smiled sweetly and waved to the two of them, then she was gone.

"You should watch where your'e going." Rukia said.

"Why? I was making sure you were catching up so it's your fault." Ichigo muttered loudly.

"What did you SAY?!" Rukia yelled.

While the girl he bumped into was out of sight, she touched her arm where Ichigo bumped into her, she gently brushed it, as if there was lint stuck to it, then she smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Over here brother!" Yuzu called.

They all waited for him. Ichigo stopped to face Rukia.

"So, are you getting on with us?" He asked her.

"There's no other way, my higher-ups paid for my ticket as well. I'll be seated where your family won't notice me." She explained.

Ichigo let out a long sigh. _Wouldn't it just be easier if I just told my family? they've seen her before and they do like her around. _He thought. He was about to ask her that when his dad called his name to hurry up.

"Alright Rukia, I'm just gonna tell them that your'e coming along it'll be easier for me-"

"Idiot! you can't, you'll blow my cover! I haven't told you about why I'm really here-"

"Yeah, yeah," He cut her off, only listening to half of what she was saying. He went to the direction of the boarding entrance, Rukia behind him.

"You ready now?" Yuzu asked him.

"Yeah."

He stepped onto the threshold.

Silence.

No sound. People were gone.

"What?"

Ichigo looked at his surroundings. His family was gone, so was Rukia. The other people that were coming along and disappeared as well.

"Hey! Yuzu! Rukia! Karin!" he called.

Even his luggage was gone. He was only surrounded by dead silence, he stepped out of the entrance. The waiting chairs were empty, the outside windows showed bright light, he couldn't see other planes or a normal blue sky, nothing but brightness. It looked like something from a movie where a scene from an airport where the place to the afterlife was in it.

"Everyone! where are you?!" he called, Ichigo was now getting worried. _What the hells going on? this isn't normal._

"Um, excuse me sir? is there something wrong?"

He whipped his attention to the voice. A young female flight attendant was in the hallway of the boarding entrance. She looked concerned for him.

"Uhh, I'm just looking for my family and they...No just where did everybody _go to?" _He asked her.

"No need to worry, I'll help you out. Could I see your boarding pass?" She asked politely.

"Why would you need that? I'm looking for my family! You have to help me!" He cried. She tried to comfort him by holding him still, like something Yuzu would do.

"Please calm down, I just recently got this job so I'm new at this, just let me see it."

Ichigo took a deep breath and dug into his pockets, then grabbed and unfolded his pass and handed it over. She looked over it, as she did he got a better look at her. She had black hair and green eyes.

"Well, you are in the right place." She smiled cheerfully. Her smile looked familiar to him. Before he could observe anymore she said his name.

"So Mr. Kurosaki, follow me, I'm sure your family is on the plane as we speak."

So he did. He began to feel a little uneasy. He put his hand in one of his back pockets, he didn't leave his Soul Badge behind at home. He began to ask questions in his head.

_Where is everyone? why is this girl the only one here? something's not right. _

Suddenly out of nowhere and just for a second he felt some Spiritual Pressure rise. He jumped and looked behind him, and tightened his grip on his badge. This Spiritual Pressure felt like...

"Rukia?" he whispered.

"What's wrong? is everything alright?" The flight attendant asked him.

"Did you not feel that?"

"Huh? feel what?" she asked innocently.

He quickly shook his head. _She's only a human, she can't see ghosts to feel Spiritual Pressure. _He reminded himself.

They finally reached the plane.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"No problem." She smiled again.

He was about to step in the doorway, then felt a hand beginning to crush his neck.

"Augh!" He turned to see, the hand was from the girl, her bangs covered her eyes, her face frowning.

"Been wanting to meet you, Substitute Soul Reaper." Her voice was menacing and eyes cold, she smiled again. Only this time it wasn't friendly, it was an insane smile, it looked like his Inner Hollow's, and two fangs exposed where her canine's should be. He tried to pry off her hand, but her grip did not budge, for a small girl she was incredibly strong!

Ichigo took out his badge, but before he could put it on his chest, the girl grabbed his arm holding his badge, not letting him do just that.

"Tsk, tsk, now now," She ticked her finger back and forth. "You can't do that, I haven't chosen what I'm going to do with you."

Ichigo's face began to get pale. He had to get in his Soul Reaper form before she choked him to death.

"Ethier just play with you for a awhile, or make you suffer, oh what to do?" She chuckled to herself.

Ichigo was losing focus, he felt like this was end, for real.

"Oh! Yes. That would be good!" Her eyes sparkled like she had her eyes on a favorite candy. "Let's see how long you can last in that world."

She finally let go, and pushed him with her foot. Ichigo accidently let go of his badge from the force of the push. He got up and breathed in like crazy.

"Just what the HELL are you?!" He yelled at her.

She only smiled psychotically at him.

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER know at all!" she giggled a girly laugh.

Ichigo looked for his Badge.

"Damn it!"

"You looking for this?" The girl playfully dangled his Badge in her hand.

"Give it back!"

"No." Her appearance began to change, her hair showing more color of blue and purple, and her eyes a more emerald green. It couldn't be!

"My name's Arel, by the way."

"You!.."

A sharp intense pain rang on his chest, he saw fresh blood splatter in slow motion, it was his own. He fell to the floor and passed out before he hit.

Arel bent over to him, she brushed his orange hair. She looked at him sadly.

"Hope you have fun trying to survive in the world you call home."

**WHAAAAA? WHO THE HECK IS SHE? WE'll find out!**


	3. Trapped

Ichigo's pain began to fade. He felt cool and underneath himself he felt something soft. He grunted and opened his eyes.

He was in his bedroom.

"Wha?"

He quickly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He looked down at himself, there was no trace of where he was attacked and he wore the same clothes. He took off his shirt to see the if the cut was still there. Nothing.

"What the hell? Just a minute ago I was slashed! where did that girl Arel go?!"

He looked at his bedroom window, it appeared to be mid afternoon. He tested his legs to see if could use them or anything was broken.

"Was that all a dream?" Just why?!"

He got up then thought about checking his closet to see if Rukia was in there. He slid opened the door. It was empty.

_"HEHEHEHE, confused already?" _A voice echoed.

He looked around again, THAT VOICE, it was Arel's.

"Show yourself! I'm getting sick of you!" He dug into his pocket to get his badge, but then he remembered;

"Oh crap, I lost it in that airport!"

Arel giggled, her voice sounded like it was coming from his head.

_"I have your badge with me, you may as well call yourself helpless without it and you can't use your powers."_

"Just what do you want with me?! I'll kill you if you lay a hand on my family!" He threatened.

_"OHHHHH I'm so terrified! which is why I took your badge. Now lemme tell you where you are since you don't have much time to live"._

Ichigo blinked.

"What...did you...say?" His body trembled in shock.

_"You've fallen into my trap ever since you bumped into me when that other Soul Reaper was with you. I can send my victims into a comatose state. What you see all around you is nothing but an illusion, it's not real. As long as you remain here I'll be sucking out the last bit of your soul and Spiritual Pressure till you die from having no energy to fight or defend yourself."_

Ichigo stood stunned. His rage began to rise within him.

"Are you...a Hollow?" He asked.

_"My, good question. I don't really want to answer that since you're gonna die and it won't matter in the end-"_

"ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" he barked.

_"Fine, fine. Yes, I am a Hollow. And yet I'm not."_

"What do you mean by that? Wouldn't that mean your'e an Arrancar?"

_Siiiigh, "This is getting boring. I'm gonna go now. I will be saying goodbye one more time before I'm done sucking the life out of you. BAI BAI!"_

"WAIT! come back!" He cried.

It was silent again.

"What do I do? I can't fight back and I'll die before I-"

"HAIIIIIYAAHHHHHH!"

Something plushy jumped on and latched to his face, it held on tight.

"HA TAKE THAT, TRAITOR! I may be small but I can still hit you!"

He recognized the voice.

"Kon?! Is that you!?"

Ichigo pulled the stuffed lion off his face, Kon tried to sling punches at him though he was held far back to reach him.

"What's with you?" He asked annoyingly.

"No, the question I want to ask you Ichigo, why are you hanging around here?! Didn't your family kick you out of here a long time ago?"

"What? Has Rukia stomped on your head too many times-?"

"SHUT UP!" Kon screeched. "How dare you say her name after what you did to her!" He gave him a cold glare.

Ichigo went silent. He'd never seen Kon so angry before.

"Tell me what's going on. Me and my family left for vacation, remember? I even told you a few days about it before we left." He explained.

Kon folded his arms and turned away from him.

"As far as I know, you and your family haven't talked much or been on vacation. Even for an idiot like you you can't remember that?"

Ichigo twitched at the name calling but let it go. He set Kon on the bed.

"Why'd you do that? aren't you gonna tear me to shreds like you used to?" He asked confused.

Ichigo heard noises coming from downstairs.

"And by the way I heard you talking to yourself, have you really lost it?"

Ichigo left his bedroom, and went downstairs. The lower he went the voices got louder. He peeked into the kitchen. It appeared his family got home. But..something was different about them...

"Dad, would you like me to make dessert after dinner?" Yuzu's voice.

"Why sure my little angel, that sounds great." His dad's voice.

"I'm watching tv." Karin's voice. She turned to the direction of the living room. Her eyes caught Ichigo peeking.

"WHAA! Ichigo?!" She jumped.

"What? Ichigo's here?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo stepped out of his peeking spot. He got a closer look at his sisters. Their hair was longer, their lengths went down to their backs. It wasn't like them to grow out their hair like that.

"Hi, is everyone okay?" He asked

"YOU!" Isshin growled at him, he angrily stomped to him and punched him in the face. It really hurt. He was used to his dad's punches but this one had more anger and malice to it than normal.

"Dad! you didn't have to do that!" Yuzu cried.

Ichigo fell to the floor, the punch was making tears form in his eyes from the pain. He looked at his father as in '"Why?" he was so confused. Never in his life he'd seen him hit him like that or seen him so angry. His father only stared him down with cold eyes, as if he was looking at a monster instead of his son.

"You are not allowed to step into this house. How dare you show up like this?" He growled.

Yuzu tried to get to Ichigo's side, but Isshin grabbed her before she could.

"But dad!-"

"No Yuzu. He's not worth being patched up."

"But before you kick him out again at least let me give him a cold wash-rag to soothe the swelling!" She begged.

He allowed it. She came back with the rag and helped him up and lead him to the front door.

"Yuzu, I don't get it! why did dad punch me? why is he kicking me out?! Please! tell me what's going on!" He pleaded. His pleading began to make his younger sister began to form tears in her eyes. She didn't answer him. He walked out the door and looked at her one more time, he read her face. She whispered a "I'm so sorry" to him and shut the door.

Ichigo shook his fists.

Why? just...why? was this all of Arel's doing? So many questions burned into his mind. But what hurt the most was not the punch he received, he felt like he was stabbed into the chest by his own family. Shunned. The pain he felt was worse than any other times he was cut while fighting in battles. Arel may as well just hurry up and kill him. He was powerless and lonely.


	4. Kindness Ignored

**This is what happens when you can't sleep at night so you pull an all-nighter doing a chapter lol XDD, I really have to say; I think my writing has improved immensely since my Blue Exorcist story, please tell me if there's anything I can do to improve more!**

* * *

Ichigo continued to stand stunned outside his now former home. He couldn't think, he was still shell-shocked from his dad punching him, replaying the scene over and over and the expression his dad gave him. It was_ pure_ hatred. He hasn't recalled doing anything that would make him strike out like that, if he did it would've been over things he did when his mother was still alive or came home from school in junior high battered and bleeding from fights. As much as they fought he knew he would never intentionally make him angry or hurt his family. Now that he thought further back, Karin looked scared to see him, why?

Was this all a part of Arel's doing? this illusion making his family turn against him and breed despair in his heart? And what about Rukia? he hasn't seen her since before Arel attacked him. Was she safe? was she here in this illusion as well? He then remembered Kon speaking to him in a hostile way, something about him doing something to her. So many questions stirred into his mind like a grinder, he fought back the shaking and tears in his eyes. He never cried, but this came close, he hadn't shed a tear since his mother died.

"Oi! Ichigo!?"

He finally snapped at his thoughts, and found the source of the voice. It was Kon, he managed to open the window from his bedroom and waved to him while his tail flapped.

"I heard the commotion going on downstairs! so did they kick you out again?"

"Uh..yeah. They did." He replied in a low voice Kon almost couldn't hear him.

"Hey, do me a favor, I'm gonna come down there from the roof and after I jump could you catch me?" Kon asked.

Something seemed a bit different about him to Ichigo, he didn't yell so much and he seemed...more_ polite? _Maybe he was just over-looking things.

Kon bounced out the window and made it to the edge of the roof. Ichigo got closer.

"Here I go!" Kon announced.

He jumped, Ichigo caught him as the squeaker sound inside his body squeaked as it made contact with his hands. Kon wiped his forehead relieved.

"Whew, thanks."

"Uh, sure no problem."

Kon snapped his head to him dumbfolded.

"Are you still planning to beat me up? Whenever I ask you to do something you get really angry and almost tear me up in pieces."

"I wouldn't do that. Knowing you I'd just get annoyed." Ichigo stated as in a matter-of-factly-tone. He set the plushie on the ground.

"Liar!" He finally yelled. Ichigo actually flinched a bit from the unexpected outburst.

"I know you well enough, Ichigo. You're one of those stuck-up guys who thinks the world is about "me, me, me!" I jumped off the roof to test to see how you'd react, for all I know you could still be planning to tear me to shreds!" He pointed his paw at him.

"Look, I would never do that!" He defended. Yeah, something was going on and different about Kon. He acts as if he blew up a bank and is a wanted criminal.

"Listen to me-" he began.

"No you evil jerk! Because of you Rukia got hurt and I don't know what happened to her and its driving me crazy that you act like you haven't done anything wrong! I hate you!"

Ichigo didn't get offended by that in the least, he always knew Kon and he didn't get along well and was used to him yelling and insulting him.

"Please listen to me, Kon."

The lion plushie still didn't want to hear what he had to say, Ichigo could tell, but then he folded his arms and sighed.

"Fine, I'm all ears."

"Right now, I don't what's going on here, I don't know what I did to make my dad lash out at me or make you mad. But this all started when I appeared into my room after I met this girl, I think she may be a Hollow-"

"Hold it! Did you say a girl?" Kon's beady eyes lit up and sparkled. OH yeah, without a doubt this was the same Kon.

"Uh yeah."

"Was she cute? Was she hot? were her boobs really big-? OW!"

Ichigo stomped on his head. Yep, this was definitely the Kon he knew. He lifted his foot up and he gasped for air.

"You evil bastard! I trusted you!" Kon made comical tears out of his eyes.

"I thought from the very beginning you didn't trust me." Ichigo smirked at him. For some reason, talking to Kon was making him feel better. He chuckled, and bent over to his level and patted his head.

"Uh...okay. What was that for?" Kon asked curiously.

"Just felt like doing that." Ichigo smiled.

"I kinda take back you wanting to almost kill me." He said apologetically. "Okay now, I'm ready to listen."

"Well...let's see." Ichigo began. "I know this will sound really crazy, as I said I was with my family at an airport ready to board the plane to Hawaii. Rukia wanted to tag along-"

Ichigo noticed Kon flinch at the mention of his once-savior, it spiked up his anger but only briefly.

"Go on, go on." Kon said.

"I was entering into the entrance to the plane, and right off as I went in everybody disappeared. I tried looking for everyone but there wasn't a trace of them anywhere. Then this girl came and made me fall for her trap, she almost tried to kill me. I couldn't fight back because she stole my Soul Badge and then she cut me across my chest, after that I passed out and I woke up in my room." He tried to sound as convincing as he could.

"What the girl look like?" Kon asked, obviously really eager to know.

"She was a few inches shorter than me, had blue-purplish hair and dark green eyes. She said she was a Hollow but then said at the same time she wasn't."

"If thats true doesn't that make her half-human, half Hollow?" Kon suggested.

"Or she could be an Arrancar." Ichigo pointed out. Kon gave him a puzzled look.

"What? Arrancar? what's that?"

"Its when a high level Hollow breaks their mask and they gain Soul Reaper powers." He explained.

"Oh, I see. That doesn't explain how you suddenly waltzed into your room." Kon pointed out.

"I'm getting to that. She told me that her powers are able to put people into an illusion and while they're passed out she said something about sucking thier life out and I only have maybe a few days to live."

Kon and Ichigo would look away or stare at each other, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well here's something I've noticed;" Kon began, "The Ichigo I know is more agitated and angry and he seemed to boast about his Soul Reaper powers." He concluded.

Ichigo blinked. _HIM_ boastful and angry? He would never act like that! He knew himself better than anyone.

-"And, another thing: You don't act like him or have that stupid hunched posture he always has and-" Kon sheepishly scratched his other leg with his right one and some blush appeared on his face,

-"Your'e...um...uh...a little nicer?" He stammered with embarrassment. As much as he hated to admit it he was being honest with himself. Ichigo thought he looked really cute like that.

"Well, I think the only thing I can say is this:" Ichigo began, "This "illusion" or "world", or whatever you could call it, sounds like a polar opposite of what I know. If Arel calls this an illusion, it doesn't really feel like one-"

"That's the whole point of illusions, dummy," Kon interrupted. "They're supposed to look real when they're not."

"Yeah, good point. But what's strange is that here I can still feel pain and the things I see and touch feel real. Oh I got an idea."

"What?" Kon asked.

"Sorry about this."

Ichigo picked him up, and started to twist and stretch his body.

"OW-OW-OW-HEY-WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kon cried angrily. Ichigo loosened his grip and put him back on the ground.

"DUDE, what was that for?!"

"I wanted to test and see if you could feel pain. I recall a few minutes ago when I stomped on you you did say "ow". If this thing is an illusion and the things or people I'm surrounded by can actually feel pain, then it might not be an illusion at all and I might be able to escape." Ichigo explained.

"You didn't have to use me as a lab rat." Kon pouted.

"Sorry, okay?" He turned and started walking to the streets.

"Hey where are you going?" Kon called.

"I'm gonna see if I can talk to my friends and ask them if they can help me." Ichigo told him.

"Hey wait up, can I come too?" Kon begged like a kid wanting candy.

"Uh yeah, sure. Just don't cause any trouble or let yourself be seen."

"I don't have anything better to do." Kon put in. "Can I ride on your back?" He asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Well well well, they've got quite a mystery to solve! next Ichigo goes to visit his friends and the question is are they the same as he knows them? we'll find out!**


	5. Remembering the Promise He Made

**_In Ichigo's home world..._**

* * *

Ichigo was out cold. Rukia and his family took him to the nearest hospital in Tokyo, seeing that the ones in Karakura were too far away.

Rukia and everyone sat in the waiting room, awaiting to hear more of his sudden condition. Rukia kept biting her lip and tapping her feet. She was so scared for him. Yuzu was crying, Isshin and Karin were silent. While they waited, Rukia sent texted reports to her Captain about the situation. Then she texted Renji.

Finally a male doctor came.

"Are you Isshin Kurosaki? the father?" He asked. He wore a white lab coat and glasses.

"Yes, I am. How is my son?" He said calmly. His sisters stood behind him, nervous of what they were going to hear. Rukia got up to join them.

"He's stable. We're running tests for any infections in his blood. His heart rate though, keeps speeding up and then slowing down. But for now we don't know what caused him to collapse. And he's in a comatose state."

A little bit of weight felt like was lifted of off Rukia's chest, but this report still didn't completely put her at ease.

_Thank goodness, so he's alive. For the time being. But something's definitely going on. _She thought to herself.

"We're going to try to do everything we can sir. You can wait here or go find the nearest hotel for you and your daughters to stay in, here's my number so we can stay in contact. Our doctors will be monitoring your son 24/7 and I'll call you if he ever wakes up." The doctor handed him a card with his cell number. Seconds later he left to go take care of other patients.

"So what are we gonna do, dad?" Karin asked.

Isshin patted his daughters head, usually when he touches her she'll do something to knock him down. But this time she allowed it, she needed the reassuring and comfort from him.

"We'll stay here for a little while longer. We're going to support Ichigo and let him know we're here for him. We'll go check into a hotel later."

The three of them sat down. Yuzu sat on Isshin's lap, he tried his best to comfort her. She stopped crying after a few minutes and fell asleep on his shoulder. Isshin looked at her with fatherly affection, which he hadn't done in so long since Yuzu and Karin were younger and due to working long shifts for years. Rukia watched the display they made, she smiled. She didn't know Isshin was so gentle and loving to his daughters. She always saw him so hyper and "annoying" as Ichigo would call him whenever she came to visit him and his family.

She got up. She needed to walk around and go outside for some fresh air and finish making her reports.

"I'll be right back. I need to go move around and stretch my legs." She told Isshin.

"Sure thing, darling."

She made her way to the entrance of the hospital. It was a nice cool evening. The breeze gently blew her raven-colored hair. She found herself a bentch and took out her pager. She punched the numbers for her Captain's number.

"..."

"Hello? Miss Kutchiki?" That same soft gentle voice, it was definitely Jushirou's.

"Hi there sir. I'm here to report some news." She told him in her former manner.

"How is the boy? Have the human doctors found what's wrong with him?" He asked worriedly.

"They told me, or rather me and his family that at the time being he's stable but is in a coma."

"Oh dear. I hope he comes to. Ichigo means a lot to you and me as well."

"I know very well sir."

The flashback of the day she was supposed to be executed popped in her mind, Ichigo standing mid air in front of the stand and smiling to her.

"Have you found any clues about the other cases of people suddenly collapsing?"

"No not yet sir." She told him.

"Captain Kurosutchi suggests a Hollow may be responsible for all of this. Before Ichigo fell ill, was there anything strange about him? Did he know of these cases?"

"No sir, the thing is before I could tell him what my mission here was he collapsed. If a Hollow is doing this he may just became a victim to it's plan."

Silence came at the other end.

"Sir?"

"I was just thinking. We'll continue this conversation after you found anything else. Thank you."

"Thank you sir."

She hung up.

* * *

**U_u Ichigo you gotta wake up! Hope Rukia will be able to help him!**


	6. Seen As A Monster

**My biggest worry about doing this story is that I might make it too short. But I just gotta tell myself to do and think of ideas as much as I can. If you'd like to give me any story ideas I wouldnt mind hearing them out : )**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Kon had asked him that about five times now. It was starting to get on Ichigo's nerves.

"Just be quiet, okay?! we get there when we get there!" Ichigo said annoyed.

The two of them were on their way to Tatsuski's house. They were just 3 blocks away. Ichigo needed to find his friends to see if they were okay or any different. Tatsuki was first on his list. He knew her the longest than anyone else, practically grew up together and as rivals in karate.

He was nearly there, before he got any closer he stopped.

"Okay Kon. I need you to hide, you can't stick around or Tatsuki will see you."

"AWWWW, BUT I DON'T WANNA!" Kon whined. He sounded pretty pathetic like that.

"You can hide somewhere and listen, okay?"

"Hey now that you mention it, I remember seeing this chick! She was the one I kissed that one time!" Kon said excitedly.

"Remind me to kill you in your sleep for that." Ichigo muttered.

He remembered it so well, when they let Kon control his body the first day he and Rukia met him and taking advantage of the female classmates. He still has occasional nightmares about it. He shook the off the chills going down his spine.

"We're here."

They made it to the doorstep.

"Alright, go hide."

"Man, how come you have to have all the fun?" Kon bounced off his shoulder.

"I have to figure this thing out if I want to survive." He reminded him.

Kon stopped walking. He turned to face Ichigo.

"...I'll...help you." Kon said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Because you've been kinda nice to me I've decided to help you out."

Ichigo was really surprised by this. It wasn't like him to choose for himself to help out. Usually when something involved with Hollows or Soul Reapers he ordered him to do things while he took care of business.

"Thanks Kon. And...I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad." He told him.

Kon nodded. Then he hopped away to a hiding spot.

Ichigo inhaled.

"Here we go."

He knocked.

"Hello?" A muffled voice called from behind the door.

"Orihime, is that you?"

"Hey Tatsuki! It's me Ichigo."

There was silence for about 30 seconds. Then he heard the unbuckling of the the locks, and then the door opened, but only by a crack. Tatsuki peeked her face, she seemed weary of him.

"Hi."

She opened the door all the way. She didn't look very excited to see him. Ichigo waited for the worst.

"What do you want?" She made an unfriendly tone.

"I wanted to see you. Check to make sure you were okay." He told her.

"I heard about what you did last month. Why would you do that?"

Ichigo gave her a puzzled look.

"Did what?"

Suddenly she grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face to hers. She almost had the same expression as his dad, only more sadness, and disappointment.

"You dumbass! don't play stupid with me! I heard about it from Isshin! why, would you attempt to kill _your own family?!" _She hissed.

All life in Ichigo's eyes and face drained and turned to shock after said she this.

"I don't know what to think after I heard about it, Ichigo. I know you've had it rough your whole life but that's not a_ fucking_ excuse to hurt your family! They love you with all their hearts and...and-"

She lost it. She let go of his shirt, the strength in her legs gave out and she fell on her knees. She didn't cry, but she started shaking.

"Tatsuki!" Worried for her that she might pass out he put he put his hands on shoulders. She slapped him away.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled at him.

Ichigo could only stand in shock and confusion. But now it made sense. Now he knew why his Dad hit him the way he did, why his sister was scared of him and why Tatsuki acted like this. Should he try to explain himself? no, it would either make things worse or make her more upset than she already was. Just what was going on? He knew, _he knew _he would never attempt to hurt somebody. Maybe an Arrancar or Arel attacked them or someone took on his identity and put the blame on him. There was one person he could ask; his Hollow. Knowing him he'd kill anyone who stood in his way without mercy, and if he did do this he must've taken over without him being conscious of it. He'd have to ask his Inner Demon. But that would have to wait. Now he had another thing to do; not only try to get out of this world but find out who attacked his family and prove himself innocent.

Ichigo couldn't explain himself. Judging by everyone he knew and angry they were they probably weren't willing to listen. And it was most likely his other friends were angry at him too. He turned and walked away. Tatsuki still sat on her knees, face down and her bangs covering her face. For now there was nothing he could do for her. He already offered comfort and swatted him off. All that was left was to find out who was behind all of this.

"I'm sorry." He said, and he meant it. He tried to sound as most apologetic as could with his being. At least that's all he could do.

"Just at least tell me why." Tatsuki whimpered.

Ichigo faced her one more time, she had tears going down her face.

"I'm going to find that out myself." Then he left.

* * *

Ichigo made way to the streets again, soon it would be getting dark. He would need a place to stay but where? then one place came to mind...

"Hey!"

Kon ran up to him, his little squeaking noises followed his movements.

"I saw the whole thing. Apparently it didn't go well."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"So do you understand what's going on? Someone is going behind my back and threatening everyone I know." He told him.

"I don't know anyone who would do that, we need to search it out." Said Kon.

"I need to ask you something, do you remember when I supposedly attacked my family? Tatsuki said it was a month ago."

Kon put his paw under his chin in thought. Ichigo knew he didn't have the best memory but he needed even the littlest clues to help him out.

"I think right as it happened I wasn't lying around in your room and I snuck out of the house so I could go look for girls."

_Typical Kon. _Ichigo thought to himself.

"But when I got back, you weren't there, and the next day you were still gone and following after that you wouldn't come home. Then I heard one of your sisters say you got kicked out but I never knew what the reason was at the time."

"And yet I wonder why anyone called the police to take me to jail, so whoever did it must be in hiding somewhere." Ichigo suggested.

Little by little pieces were coming together, but they didn't add up any openings on how to get out the illusion Arel put him in or finding out who did it.

"Well, I still got some time left before Arel succeeds in killing me, so for now let's put it off." Ichigo said. He began to walk down the street. Kon followed him. Ichigo remembered he had to keep him hidden so he put him on his shoulder again.

"So where are we going now?" Kon asked.

Ichigo didn't hesitate to answer.

"To Urahara's Shop. He might be able to help."


	7. Finally Trusted

By the time Ichigo made it to former Soul Reapers house, it was night. Kon had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he got bored from the walking and it cradled him to sleep. Ichigo didn't really want to wake him up yet, but had to. He looked so peaceful.

"Hey, we're here." He whispered.

Almost instantly he snapped his eyes open. Kon rubbed his eyes.

"This time you don't have to hide, since Kisuke knows you."

"WAIT! we're here at that weirdo's house!?" Kon jumped up his shoulder, he looked scared.

"You've seen him before, what's the big deal?"

"He was gonna take me back and have me destroyed, remember?" Kon reminded him. He looked really reluctant to go into the Shop.

"But that was a long time ago, remember?..." Ichigo cut himself off. The way Kon was acting didn't add things up. "Hey, when did I get my Soul Reaper powers?"

"Ummm. I think about under 6 months ago?" Kon said.

"You sure?" Again he didn't have the best memory but this time he trusted his judgement.

"Because I've been a Soul Reaper for more than a year, and you met Urahara under the first few weeks when I was working with Rukia,"...

Suddenly it hit him and didn't realize it sooner; everyone he knew didn't just look different, but they looked younger as well.

"The time's here is all jumbled up!" Ichigo just finalized a new piece to the puzzle.

"THERE HE IS!" A voice shouted.

Before Ichigo had time to react he felt a kick to his side, and was pushed against a wall making a dent in it. He ignored the pain and focused his eyes on his attacker. It was Jinta. He wore a cocky expression on his face.

"Hey. It's been awhile, Carrot-Top." Jinta sneered. Ichigo really hated the nickname he called him.

"You've got a lot of balls to be here, a wanted man from the Soul Society and you come here thinking you'll be unnoticed? Think again!" Jinta shouted.

"Wait!" Ichigo staggered on his feet, trying to stand up. "I'm a wanted man?"

"Yeah, even you would know." Jinta replied.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble and I don't know what I did, I just want to talk to Hat-and-Clogs."

"I'm not letting you take one step inside there." Jinta warned. "Orders were if you were spotted we could take you down with no mercy."

"Please, just hear me out! If I don't make an understanding of what's going on here, I'll die!" He pleaded.

He raised up his brows. Jinta was taken back by the fear and modesty in his voice. He looked over him, as if expecting Ichigo to attack him.

"You could be trying to trick me for all I know, I'm not falling for it."

"I'm not up to anything, I swear!"

At this point Jinta didn't know what to say.

"Alright, Jinta, you've done enough, we'll take it from here." That voice was familiar, Ichigo knew it was Kisuke. He followed the source, it was coming from the roof of the shop.

"Lower your weapons." He ordered his assistant Tessai and Ururu. The whole time Ichigo came they hid themselves. Kisuke jumped off the roof, and walked to Ichigo.

"Well, well, Mr. Kurosaki. It's been awhile since last I've seen you."

"What are you doing, Kisuke? why did you tell us to put away our weapons? he's the enemy and I wanna see some action!" Jinta whined.

"Oh no, we can still attack him if he pulls anything, we should talk to him first, he requested it didn't he? I'm always willing to listen to what an ally or enemy has to say." Urahara said cheerfully.

"Uh, thanks, except for the attacking me part, you really won't need to do that." Ichigo put in.

"I don't remember you ever being polite." Urahara commented. "Hmmm..."

He put his hand under his chin and came closer to him. He got up to Ichigo's face and looked at every bone structure and inch of him. Then grabbed and pinched his cheeks making him open his mouth in awkward directions, Ichigo punched him in the face, making him hit the ground like a flat rock skips on water.

"Knock it off!" He yelled, veins were almost protruding on his temples from irritation.

He heard Kon snickering and laughing from a distance, he was hiding behind a pillar then fell laughing on his back as waterfall-like tears sprayed out of his eyes and pounded the ground with his paws.

"Sorry, maybe that was a bit much, but I had to confirm it, you _are _Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara waved his fan.

"Isn't that obvious? of course I am!"

"Well, lets not stand out here any longer, come on in. Tessai, please make some tea for me and Kurosaki."

"Right away sir. But are you sure about this? He could be spying for Aizen."

Ichigo froze at the mention of this. Spying? Ichigo spying for Aizen?

"What? what are you talking about?"

"You really aren't the Ichigo we know aren't you?" Urahara said curiously, "I'll explain everything that's been going on. Come."


	8. His Ray of Light is Gone

**So far so good! and I'm sorry this story may seem slow but DON'T WORRY! I'm making it a slow pace at the time being so the pieces of the mystery Ichigo's trying to put into place. Epic kick-ass fights will be happening and I'm adding another OC later. Onwardz...**

* * *

**_Ichigo's home world..._  
**

It has been now been past 24 hours Ichigo fell in the airport. By this time his family made themselves at home in a hotel in Tokyo, Isshin kindly offered Rukia to pay for a room for herself, be she didn't want him to pay for her sake. Her Captain made arrangements for some extra yen so she could pay for herself and now things were taken care of. Next was investigating the cases of people in Karakura suddenly falling ill and becoming comatose. Rukia read over the reports of the victims alone in her room. She tried to find something, anything that could indicate a Hollow was behind it all. She read some of it out loud to herself.

"Reports say that all the victims fell ill and after one week, they died. Symptoms after collapsing are constant increase and decrease in heart rate, and following after that high fever."

Will Ichigo be going through the same thing? She shook her head, getting back into focus.

She continued;

"And before they died, the doctors would hear the victims talk in their slumber, most of them sounding like they were being stabbed or someone threatening to kill them."

* * *

After reading she rested, then dozed off. She woke up half an hour later. She sat on the bed, wondering what to do next. Then there was a knock on the door. She removed the sheets and went to the door and peeked in the peephole. It was Renji in his Soul Reaper form.

"Hey! I came to check on you Rukia, Captain Kutchiki insisted me to help you with the cases that's been going on."

She unlocked the door.

Renji looked at her, his smile faded.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just woke up from a nap." She told him, he came in and made himself a seat on one of the beds.

"So how's he? You found any clues on what's happening?"

"So far, no. The reports I was given say all the victims went through the exact same scenarios, now I'm just worried the same thing will happen to Ichigo."

He got up and put his arm around her, and gave her a pat.

"Naw, I know him, and you know him, he's a tough bastard, he's not gonna let some coma bring him down. I'm sure he's fighting it right now."

She came up with an idea.

"I know what to do next!" She said happily.

"Yeah, what?"

"Let's watch over him at the hospital, I'll switch with Chappy and then you and me can go into his room and we'll observe him and see if anything happens, maybe we'll also be able to confirm and see if he'll have the same symptoms, we have to see if this really is a Hollow's doing or it could be some disease." She suggested.

"Nice idea, let's do it."

* * *

_The other world..._

Ichigo was made comfortable in the shop, everything looked pretty much the same. His tea was brought to him by Jinta, who still looked suspicious of him. Ichigo didn't care, by now everyone he knew didn't trust him and was used to it. Kisuke finally sat down after taking care of some things. He took his hat off and set it on the table. Tessai sat alongside him to await any further orders to be given.

"So Mr. Kurosaki, where can we begin? would you like me to start explaining what's going on or would you like to ask the questions?"

"I'll start. Because I don't know how much time I have left to live." He told him.

"Interesting, why is that?"

Ichigo told him everything from top to bottom, from encountering Arel, his family, and Tastuki getting angry at him. And him slowly dying from Arel's power.

Kisuke again had his hand under his chin, making mental notes to what he said.

"Whoever this Arel is, she seems pretty hell bent on killing you, If I were you I would track her down and find out why. And I'll tell you why earlier outside why I poked you." He seemed to read Ichigo's mind, he really wanted to know why he did that.

"That was seriously weird man, couldn't you have done it another way?" He raised one brow at him.

"Why yes! but it would've taken longer because I would have to run tests or fight you to get a read on your Spiritual Pressure. Which is what I was doing, by getting close I took a sniff of it, yours is different than from the samples of the Spiritual Pressure I have." He chuckled.

"It's not that funny. And wait..." Ichigo's eyes widened, he then began to think, "If you got to look at two different types of Spiritual Pressure from ME then wouldn't that mean..?"

"Yes, right on, _it is your _Spiritual Pressure, there is another one of you, Ichigo."

For a moment Ichigo went numb, but then in his mind, it was all coming to a completion, now everything made sense...

"But..no..no way...how is there?...but how could you tell the difference?" He struggled to find the right words.

"Like this: The Ichigo I've fought in the past has a more unstable Reiatsu than you do. Yours is firm, strong and controlled, his contains more of a "darker" taste and feel, whilst yours is strong but filled with a kind and undying resolve."

"And now I want to know, WHY is everybody so hostile towards me and why is the Soul Society after me?" Ichigo leaned more forward.

Kisuke's expression darkened.

"The "other you" has joined with Aizen, and is lending a hand in destroying Karakura to create the King's Key, I'm sure you know what that is."

Ichigo stood up. "What!? Why would I- Why would he do that?!"

"That we don't know." He shook his head slightly.

"Was I- I mean was he forced to join Aizen?"

"From what I heard he joined by his own will. And here's the sickening part; he is the one who attacked your family..."

After he heard that, he almost felt like passing out, which he did, Ichigo held himself steady so he wouldn't fall, Tessai came to his side.

"Are you alright? maybe we should take a brief break from this?" Tessai suggested.

"No, I have to hear this, my life is on the line here and I don't have time to stop now." He sat up straight again. He felt himself getting dizzy but he ignored it.

"Can we continue?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded. He held a firm look in his eyes, Kisuke noticed this, he could read a sort of fearless determination, it was something his other self never possessed when he looked at him.

"Why would my other self attack them? was there a reason?" Ichigo held back a bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm not sure of that either. As of right now he is in Hueco Mundo. But before all of this Miss Rukia Kuchiki transferred her powers to save him-"

"Oh that's right!" Ichigo interrupted, "Where is Rukia?! if it's possible I need to talk to her!" Ichigo demanded.

Kisuke made a silent gasped expression, he lowered his head. It was dead silent for more than 15 seconds.

"Urahara? What's wrong? Where is Rukia?..." Ichigo felt the worse sense of dread he ever felt in his life, now he wished he never asked cuz he could tell where this was going to lead to...just no...she couldn't...be...

Urahara put his hand on Ichigo's arm, his head still lowered.

"Kurosaki...Miss Rukia Kuchiki is dead."

* * *

**O_o NO RUKIAAAAA! DX**


	9. The Black Moon Will Rise Again

**I hope you're all shocked from the last chapter lol, don't worry at least Ichigo still has Rukia from his world!**

* * *

Ichigo at first thought he misheard him. A pain in his chest hit him like ten daggers just went through him. He had to ask again.

"What...? She's what..?" His eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. He didn't want to hear it again, because deep down he knew he heard him right but still.

"She died, Ichigo. I'm so sorry, she was taken to the Soul Society and after almost a month being taken into custody, she was executed. After this Aizen took the Hokuyoku with him and then convinced the other you to join him for more power."

"Did...I...kill her?" He stammered.

"No you didn't, or rather again, he didn't. He injured her, but didn't kill her. He fought against Renji Abarai and lost and then she was taken."

"But...!"

Ichigo shook his head.

"He DIDN'T GO AFTER HER?!" He almost yelled from rage.

Kisuke let go of his arm, and showed his face.

"I know damn well how hard this is to hear, but it's true."

Then they all heard the door to the room open, they turned their attention to who came in, they didn't see the person at first, but looked down, it was Kon.

"Kon? You're still here?" Ichigo asked. He forgot about his anger for the moment.

He turned around.

"I need some time alone, Ichigo." He walked off.

"Wait!" Ichigo called after him. Kisuke grabbed his wrist.

"Let him go. After what he just heard, I'm sure he's pretty broken at the moment." Kisuke said with a sympathetic tone.

Ichigo sat back down.

In the dark hallway, Kon slowly walked, head down. The one person he admired, the one who saved him, the only one he loved, GONE. No one saw it and no one would ever see, the tear that went down Kon's face, he brushed it off and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Just why in the hell would he not save Rukia?" Ichigo clenched his fists tight again, almost piercing the skin of his palms.

"All I can say is that he's not like you Ichigo, he has different motive's and wants than you do." Kisuke concluded.

"So what do we do? As much as I want to find Arel, I can't just let this slide. I don't think I could live with it, it's not supposed to go like this!" Ichigo looked away.

"You saying you want to stay here, risk your life, and find the other you? I would not." Kisuke told him firmly. "Listen very carefully: You are wanted by the Soul Society, Ichigo. And not just Aizen, they've made orders to bring you dead, alive, or injured and execute you and they see you as a threat to the Spirit World and the World of the Living, if you try to track the other Ichigo they will find you and kill you on the spot." He said with a grave voice.

Ichigo thought about what he just said. He was right, it was dangerous and risky. Then...he thought of Rukia. He imagined the pain and despair she went through in his world and in this one, where she wasn't saved, didn't receive the help she so needed, the one who could've prevented it all like he did, was the one who back-stabbed her. Anyone who enjoyed hurting others and got away with it, Ichigo couldn't stand it and won't let them get away with it. The thought of himself doing harm to her or anyone else sickened him to the core. Everyone he knew suffered from the choices his other self made. And if Arel was pulling the strings to cause this world to turn this way, she will pay. He knew it within himself that it was in his nature to help and protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Now he didn't care if this place wasn't real, he needed to fix this.

He raised his head.

"I'm going to fight." He said firmly.

Kisuke made a surprised expression at him, he didn't expect him to say that. He only knew the one Ichigo, who only thought of himself and didn't fight for others NEVER made the expression this Ichigo was making right at this moment, he showed confidence, determination and no fear. He had to admit, he was amazed by this. He thought he would at least take his warning but didn't, he was starting to like this a lot. Kisuke smiled.

"You astound me, Ichigo." He commented. "If this is what you truly wish for, then I won't stop you."

"I do. I've made up my mind. I won't let this town be destroyed TWICE by Aizen and let everyone be killed or suffer."

"Right." Urahara put his fan in front of his face. "With you here, you could be our trump card in this battle. But as of now, it's late. Let's all rest up and make a plan of action for tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

To be honest he wanted to find the other one of himself, but the recent events that happened wore him out mentally and physically. He did need his rest. Then he wondered how Kon was feeling. Was he mad at him or the other Ichigo? and was he still willing to help him? He'd have to find out.


	10. The Black Widow Speaks

**Evil Ichigo will appear soon!**

* * *

_**Ichigo's**_** world...**

"You ready?" Renji asked Rukia who was getting ready to leave to see Ichigo.

"Yeah. One sec." She told him.

She gave instructions to the Mod Soul controlling her Gigai, Chappy.

"You can do whatever you want, watch tv, or get some room service and get some food for later, just don't leave this room, alright?" She spoke to her like a mother telling her child what to do.

"Okaii!" Chappy saluted to her.

"Thanks." She looked to Renji.

"Lets go."

* * *

They jumped in the air over the city of Tokyo. The hospital wasn't too far away which was convenient. Though they had to stop to kill one Hollow that was following them so it delayed them a bit. They made it to Ichigo's room and went through the walls, they saw a nurse by Ichigo's bed. Of course in their Soul Reaper forms she couldn't see them which is why Rukia wanted to do it this way so they had easier access to him. The nurse was checking the machines and his IV drip. Ichigo lied on the bed practically lifeless, some of his skin color faded since they took him in, he wore a gas mask over his mouth. The sight of this made Rukia tremble, but she stood her composure.

"So, what did you want to do first again?" Renji asked her.

"It's simple, watch him for awhile and see if we can sense anything out of the ordinary."

After 5 minutes, the nurse left. They had Ichigo all to themselves finally. They took the seats by the bed and began their observation.

* * *

Half an hour passed. And nothing happened. The room was silent minus the sound of the heart monitor beeping. Rukia wish he would make a sound or wake up just for a moment and let them know he was alright.

"Hey, how long has he been like this now?" Renji asked, he wanted to start a conversation to kill the silence.

"About 2 or 3 days." Rukia said, not looking at him. She stared at the IV drip bag watching the water-like liquid fall into a rhythm.

"What are we gonna do if he really dies?"

"What?" Rukia said surprised. "Don't be ridiculous, you said so yourself he can get out of this."

"I'm just saying,_ if_ he really does die."

"It be hard. Not just for me, but for his family too. Ichigo has done so much for me and everyone, but eventually we move on. He wouldn't want us to live in sadness over his death now, would he?"

"Yeah." Said Renji.

They were silent again for another two minutes, then Renji spoke again.

"You know, it's funny that we're called Death Gods, we rule over death. Most humans think we're invincible, but in our reality, we're not. We can still die. Kind of ironic how some Soul Reapers fear death."

"I've never given any thought to that." Rukia said.

They were silent again. What Renji said made her forget she was on a mission. But he was right. Life is still a fragile thing, no matter how much a living being is strong or weak. Things must die eventually.

* * *

A full hour now passed.

Renji just sat in his seat staring at the wallpaper on the walls and the ceiling. Boredom was taking its toll on him.

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's arm, then she heard something coming from him. She moved back her hand, surprised. This caught Renji's attention.

"What?"

"I could've sworn I just heard Ichigo_ hiss_ at me."

She tried touching him again, this time, Ichigo snapped open his eyes.

"Ichigo!"

"Dumb Soul Reapers, what're you trying to pull?"

That wasn't Ichigo's voice, it sounded more feminine. His eyes weren't brown like usual, instead they were blood red. He stared them down with a sneering smile. He pulled of his gas mask.

"Who're are you?" Renji asked, he put his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to strike if Ichigo did anything.

"Tch. I wanna ask you the same thing. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch here." Ichigo giggled with a sadistic laugh.

"Tell us who you are and we won't fight you." Rukia said.

"Why should I? besides even if I came at you you wouldn't want your precious buddy's body to be damaged, fair warning." The person controlling him sat up, arms folded.

"Are you a Hollow?! Answer us!" Renji yelled.

"Everyone asks me what I am, even I don't know. I'm somewhat of a Hollow and at the same time I'm not. I'm just doing what my instincts tell me to do which is eating, I have to survive somehow." His face raised one brow at them as he spoke while one eye was shut.

"That doesn't mean you have to take people's lives to do it!" Rukia confronted. She didn't like the attitude of this person controlling Ichigo plus putting him in where he was right now. She had to do something. So she tried the idea of bribing.

"Please listen to us; If you let Ichigo go, we can help you. We'll help you cross over to the Soul Society and you won't have to fend for yourself anymore." She offered, now it was give or take depending on this person possessing him.

"Ha, it would be that easy wouldn't it?" Ichigo looked out the window, the evil smile was gone. His expression was now calm and his red eyes held a shine to them, then he looked back at them with a half-smile.

"Unfortunately, I'm not one of those low-leveled Hollows that you can kill that easily. I'm much more stronger than them, I'll simply put it: I'm half Arrancar."

The two of them gasped.

"A what-?" Renji

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked. "And you just said so yourself you didn't know what you were.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I said I don't know what kind of Arrancar I am, lets leave it at that. And you should know," The evil smile on his face returned. "The longer you keep me awake here the faster I suck out Ichigo's life force, so you'd better let me get back to munching." He laughed.

"Why you-!" Renji started.

"Very well. First Hollow, do you have a name?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo lied down and looked at her a bit surprised.

"Arel. My name's Arel...You're the first to ever ask me my name." He fell asleep.

* * *

There was no need to stay in the room any longer so Rukia and Renji left. Now they had new solid evidence. The question now was; How to save Ichigo from dying and getting Arel out of his body.

The two of them were in the hotel room thinking about what to do next.

"This is a difficult situation. This is like one of those movies I've seen where people are possessed and they bring in what they call an "Exorcist" to cleanse the demon that's controlling them." Rukia thought.

"Only with Hollows. There aren't any Soul Reapers who are in that expertise that I've heard. So looks like we've hit a roadblock. And we can't force this weird chick Arel or something to come out of him without damaging Ichigo's body." Renji finished.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes.

"There's only one thing we can rely on."

"And what's that?"

She looked at Renji, with a hopeful expression.

"All we can do is rely on Ichigo's will to fight this, I'm sure that he's fighting this as we speak."


	11. He Let His World Change

**The reveal of Evil Ichigo is here!... Btw for now I'm calling him "other" Ichigo until I think of a better name.**

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo.**_

Within the endless halls of Los Noches, a teen walks in the heart of it. Tired from a long day of training, he flash-stepped to his destination. He wore a Soul Reaper uniform, and it was tattered and torn up from the previous training and fighting the 6th Espada Grimmjow. He was ordered by Tousen Kaname to see Aizen. He was tried, and like a little kid he pouted his lips.

"Damn, they just don't give me break, do they?" Ichigo muttered.

After 5 minutes he made it to the place where Aizen calls the "balcony". The crescent moon showed in the non-starry sky, and a breeze blew, making the sweat on Ichigo's skin cooling him down. A single oversized chair stood.

"You've made, it Kurosaki." Aizen spoke.

"So what did you want me here for?" Ichigo said dully.

Aizen stood up. And he clapped briefly.

"To congratulate you for your hard work and finally achieving Bankai."

It was true, ever since Ichigo joined his side, he had Tousen and sometimes Gin train him. (Before coming to Aizen he reverted back to his Shikai) He regained his Soul Reaper powers after Byakuya cut him down, then saved by Kisuke Urahara. Aizen then appeared in his home and took on his offer.

"Now that you have your Bankai, we can set our plans into action to invade Karakura Town, starting tomorrow."

"Great. Can't wait to make those bastards pay." Ichigo said with a satisfied smile.

"The only thing I ask of you is to follow my orders for just a little longer, then you can go kill whomever you please."

"Yeah yeah. But until then maybe I might ask Grimmjow or anyone else who's willing to fight me now that I have my Bankai." He held up one first, he started to feel the adrenaline pump.

"Do as you please. Just try not to push yourself and save some of your energy for the invasion." Aizen warned. "You may leave now, go to the dining area, I have ordered all the Espada to gather for a celebration party for you."

"Awesome! but,"...Ichigo's face lit up then he frowned. " ...PLEASE tell me there's gonna be actual food instead of just that shit-tea?" Ichigo whined.

Aizen closed his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Of course, hours earlier I sent some people to fetch some food from the World of the Living. Go see for yourself."

"Thanks man." Ichigo ran off to his new destination.

He was in a really, really good mood now, he hadn't felt this happy since he came to Los Noches. Here everyone treated him with respect, well most of them. He let them fight him and vent his anger on them, when he fought he felt so alive and let his inner turmoil go. Before coming he was miserable, he was made fun of since he was a little kid, no one stood up for him and he was too hurt to stand up for himself and he bottled up all his feelings. The death of his mother took a huge toll on him, it was when he changed. He began to curse and despise the people who made fun of him. He felt like the whole world hated him and was doing everything it can to destroy him. But thanks to Rukia he had power, now he could show the world what he was capable off, he wanted his tormentors to suffer worse than he did. _They will pay!_ Ichigo laughed to himself, he was so excited. He felt like going to a huge birthday party, in a way, this was a rebirthing to him, he celebrated this new life and left his old one behind to rot. He was free. Free to even KILL if he wanted to. And sometimes, he loved it if his or his opponent's blood got on him and he never felt more powerful.

* * *

All the Espada arrived into the Dining Room and took their seats and there awaited a surprise; food was on the white spotless table. Japanese cuisine and sake all set to go.

"Well, I'll be damned. This looks freakin' delicious." Nnoitora cackled.

"I think I'd rather still be asleep than eating." Stark muttered.

"You heard Aizen, orders are orders. We were told to celebrate the kid's achievement." Sayzel said.

Uluquiorra walked in, his face expressionless and sat down. "The half-human still looks weak in my eyes, he'd better rise up to our standards if he's going to fight along side us." He said, not looking at anyone.

Grimmjow was the last one to come in.

"So the human punk's got Bankai eh? Can't wait to see what he shows the next time we cross our swords." The Sixth Espada made a huge grin and took a seat.

Then Harribel, Yammy, Zommari, and Araneiro finally came in and took their seats, following after them were Gin and Tousen.

"Damn I'm starving, there'd better be enough or I'll cut down anyone who steals my food." Yammy growled and glared at everyone.

"I'd say the say thing to you _"Princess,"_ Grimmjow sassed. "Just don't get in everyone's way trying to get their fill."

"The hell'd you say you bastard?!" Yammy shouted, his voice made the table vibrate.

"Now, now y'all, no fighting." Said Gin calmly.

Finally Ichigo came in, him in his regular Shinigami uniform but no sword. He didn't need it.

"Well, the main guest is here, welcome, Ichigo." Gin gestured his arm to him and directed him to his seat.

"Sorry, I decided to go back to my room first and wash off instead of coming straight here." He told.

"No worry, you're here and that matters." Said Gin.

"Hey, kid! You and me, after this we're gonna fight and you can't say no!" Grimmjow hit the table with his fist.

"Yeah, definitely. After we finish eating we can fight, I made up some new moves along with my Bankai." Ichigo smirked to him.

"Is everyone here?"

Ichigo turned and Aizen stood in the entrance to the room.

"Yes my Lord. Everyone is here." Tousen bowed.

"Let's all feast." Aizen raised his arms, giving the signal to begin.

* * *

A few minutes later the Espada's were lost in their eating, some making conversations about fighting and battles, Ichigo occasionally listened then got back to eating.

"Ichigo." Aizen called.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said with his mouth full, one side of his cheek stuffed with food.

"I'm going to be giving you a special gift, after we've succeeded in annihilating Karakura."

Ichigo widened his eyes, he quickly swallowed his food down so he could speak.

"What kind of gift?" He asked, and leaned over his plate.

"I'll be using the Hokuyoku to give you the powers of a Hollow."

"R-really? You can do that? I thought it could only give Arrancars Soul Reaper powers."

"Quite the contrary. It can do both, however the chance if it working is low, I will warn you. Kisuke Urahara tried the method on the Captains I turned into Hollows and tried to reverse it but it failed. If you're too afraid to accept this gift I can understand."

Ichigo thought about it. Then he smiled.

"I'll accept it. You've done a lot for me so why not? It'll be an epic gift!" He told him.

"I see. I'm glad you're willing."

_**"No! Don't do this! If you gain anymore power it could kill you!."**_

"What the hell?" Ichigo said loudly, some of the Espada gave him looks.

"What's up with you, kid?" Grimmjow asked.

**_"This has taken me years for you to finally hear my voice, Ichigo. Can you hear me?"_**

"Who said that!?" Ichigo was getting freaked out now. This voice, sounded like it was coming from his head, and even weirder, this person didn't sound like Zangestu. It sounded exactly like himself.

"Sorry, I need a moment." He apologized and got up from his seat and left the dining room. He turned into a dim lit hallway and backed up against a wall.

"Who and what are you? you still there?" He said to himself, it was so weird talking to himself.

_**"Yes. I am. Please listen to me. I am your inner consciousness, but don't freak out-"**_

"How the heck can I not? And how come you show up now of all times?"

**_"Because all your life you have suppressed me. I am your true self that never came to be."_**

"I don't get it, what's that supposed to mean?"

_**"The reason I appeared now is because in that room, you let doubt fill your heart and I felt it."**_

"Huh? why would I feel that way?" Ichigo said confused.

_**"That man's offer, you felt doubtful about receiving Hollow powers."**_

"So what? more power means I'll be able to get stronger and I'll be unstoppable." Ichigo made a cocky smile.

_**"Man, it seems I can't get through to you. But as long as I sense doubt in you, I will appear in your thoughts, the more doubt you have it gives me power as well."**_

"What?" Ichigo froze, he didn't like the tone of the other one's voice, it sounded..happy.

_**"Scared? Don't be too scared. I will warn you: the more doubt you feel, the more hesitant you'll be."**_

Ichigo growled.

"I'm not letting that happen you freak. As long as I'm with Aizen and the Espada I'll get stronger, they are my family."

_**"That's a bullshit lie and you know it. Your real family is in Karakura. You'll be killed if you continue fighting with these people."  
**_

"Stop it!" Ichigo put one hand on the side of his head. "JUST GO AWAY!" He yelled.

It was silent.

He waited for the voice to return, but nothing happened. Suddenly he felt tired. Looked like no fights with anyone.


	12. Like Brother Like Sister

"WHY...of all people Arel, you had to choose _him?"_

A man in a Soul Reaper uniform jumped in the air unnoticed by the citizens of Tokyo, he was on a mission to find two people. He appeared to be in his early 20's but in truth he was over 50 years old. He scanned the streets for the location he was seeking, he squinted his eyesight, it was starting to give him a headache till he finally found it; the Hospital of Tokyo.

"Bingo."

He flew down and his feet met the concrete leading to the entrance.

"I will stop you, little sister." He said to himself.

* * *

Rukia jumped. She felt the presence of an unknown Soul Reaper approaching. She and Renji had continued to stay and watch over the lifeless Ichigo most of the day.

"Did you feel that, Renji?" Rukia grasped the handle of her sword.

"Yeah, be on guard." He warned.

Whatever was coming, it's spiritual pressure was somewhat strong but not malicious. Suddenly it vanished.

They were ready. It was silent in the room minus the beeping sounds coming from the machines keeping Ichigo alive.

Then he came, the Soul Reaper came through the door like water.

He had silvery-blue hair, almost spiky. On his hips he carried two swords. But what was the most striking of his appearance was, his eye colors. His left eye was icy-blue and the other a fiery red-orange. And finally on the left side of his face was a scar, it went from his forehead to his temple.

"Who are you?" Renji asked.

"No need to worry, I'm not your enemy." He waved his hands, then he took his swords off his hips and placed them on the floor and smiled.

"Just answer the question." Renji said in a firmer tone.

"I'm Yuji Shankara. Third seat of squad 12. I'm under orders of Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi to investigate the mysterious faintings of the humans in the World of the Living." He bowed.

"But why didn't he tell us before hand?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

Yuji shrugged. "I don't know, he never told me there was already people investigating. But..." He paused, and slightly frowned. "I think I can put an end to all this, because I know what's going on here."

Renji and Rukia gasped. They let go of their swords.

"Please tell us."

Yuji folded his arms.

"Alright, I'll make this short; The reason why humans have been falling into comas is because of my younger sister, her name is Arel. She possesses the ability to drain their Spirit Energy, just like any normal Hollow hunts down their prey. Then she creates an illusion so her victims for the time being to prevent them from struggling against her grasp." He explained. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, how come she hasn't sensed that you're here?" Renji asked.

"I've learned how to turn off my Spirit Energy."

"Because," Rukia began, "She sensed us and was sort of hostile towards us." She turned to look at Ichigo.

"That's typical of her, really." Yuji put in. "Back at Karakura, she broke the rules of leaving the house and followed your friend Ichigo here."

"Wait, she has a house? so she's a living person? Renji said, baffled.

"Hypothetically no."

"My question. Why Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Yuji sighed.

"It's because of his huge Spirit Energy it attracted Arel to want to feed on him. As for your question, Lieutenant Abarai, Arel lives inside a gigai, because she was born as a spirit"...He paused, and scratched his head, and a sad smile fell upon his face.

"She's a special case, despite her terrible doings she can be sweet sometimes. I'm her only relative and I watch over her. Because of her situation me and my captain decided to keep her safe in the World of the Living so the Soul Society doesn't track her down because of the things she does. I've tried helping her change her ways but she just won't do it. She can't help it, she was...born from a Soul Reaper and an Arrancar."

"What?!" Renji exclaimed.

Rukia's eyes widened. "How is that possible? I've never heard of this before."

"It's been kept a secret from the Soul Society. I'd like to answer more questions, but I need to get to work on trying to draw out Arel from your friend here."

"How?" Rukia asked.

"Just step aside and watch. And please try not to disturb me." He walked to Ichigo.

Rukia noticed he was getting thinner and paler as time has gone by, soon he will be dead if nothing else was done. This man may be their only hope of helping him live. She tightened her fists and prayed he would be able to help.

"As I'm doing this, don't get the wrong idea." Yuji smirked with embarrassment.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Said Renji.

Yuji got on the bed, and on top of Ichigo, and he sprawled his hands to hold Ichigo's head and brought his face lower to Ichigo's as if...

Rukia and Renji's faces turned bright red.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Renji shouted, both he and Rukia flailed their arms wildly.

Yuji stopped, he looked half annoyed and half amused.

"This is how I get close, there's no other way. What's with the cherry faces? I wasn't going to kiss him." He then made an evil smirk, it looked SO SIMILAR to Arel's when she smiled.

"Speaking of cherries, you do look like ice cream sundae's, dark chocolate, and you can be the pineapple with whipped cream on top." He giggled.

"Wipe that smart-ass smirk and just do your thing already." Renji spat through his teeth.

Rukia rubbed her temples and gently shook her head, she felt like being surrounded by a couple of children.

"Will do." Yuji's smile disappeared and continued.

Renji whispered to Rukia, "Now I know where Arel gets her personality from."

"Shhh." She hushed him gently.

Yuji lowered his head to Ichigo's forehead, his eyes closed. Some slight Spiritual Pressure blew gently in the air, the machines beeped louder and faster as it grew more and more stronger.

"Open up your Soul to me Ichigo..."


	13. Not A Dream and Neither A Nighmare

**A/N: I DONT KNOW WHAT WE'RE BLEACHING ABOUT!**

**lol that is all XDD.**

* * *

_**In the other world...**_

_"Did someone say my name?"_

Ichigo was in a deep sleep, but he felt wide awake at the same time. He tried to sit up, but couldn't, as if a force was preventing him not to. He heard his name again.

_"Open your soul to me, Ichigo." _A voice said, it was male.

Then he felt something touch his face, as if someone was bracing thier hands on his jawbones and his forehead. Something told him he needed to respond back. He tried to speak;

"Hey! who are you!? I need your-"

"You're not going anywhere." A voice cackled and a hand covered his mouth, unable to talk more.

He made muffling noises and tried to pry off the hand, but he couldn't. He looked behind him and saw it was Arel, she was smiling her evil smile.

"I won't ever let you go, not until you're **dead." **She chuckled.

"Ahhg!" Ichigo finally awoke. He tried to catch his breath and his heart was beating rapidly.

_Only a nightmare. Great, Arel has the ability to do that too, what an annoying chick. _

It was bright and early in the morning, Kiskue provided him a bed in one of the guest rooms. He heard the birds chirping, dishes clinking in the kitchen further away and Kisuke's two kid servants talking to each other. He removed the blankets off himself. Today he needed to figure a plan to not only to get back home but help with the Invasion of the Arrancars, he actually hoped wouldn't have to fight his Other self. Then he thought about Kon.

He perked up his head. "Ah, I wonder where he went off to. If he decided to bail on me, well whatever." He gruffed.

But, he thought; "I don't think I entirely blame him. Though I'm not the enemy, he probable can't help but see me as the other guy who did it." Then, his heart sank.

"Rukia..." He sighed. So she was really gone in this world and there wasn't anything he could do about it. As much as he didn't want to fight the Other Ichigo, he still wanted to pummel him down to the ground. Guess it just depended on what was gonna happen.

"Ah! Kurosaki, glad your'e awake!"

Kisuke opened the door, smiling his wacky wide smile and holding his fan in one hand. He looked back behind the door and waved his other hand. Ururu held a tray of food and brought it to Ichigo, and, timid and shy as usual.

"Good morning, Ichigo." She said sheepisly.

He smiled and patted her head, but she flinched.

"Hey, it's alright, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt anyone, just like Hat-n-Clogs says." He said sweetly.

She made a tiny smile and bowed. Then she left.

"Make sure the entrance to the store is nice and spiffy my dear!" Kisuke called.

Ichigo had started to eat, he was pretty hungry. He hadn't had a bite of anything since coming here.

"So, what's the plan, Kurosaki?" Kisuke cooed.

Ichigo almost choked on his curry.

"What? I thought _you _were going to make a plan!" He scowled.

"Oh come now, me? A sexy shop keeper making plans to save the world? It's not my expertise!" He waved his fan.

Ichigo threw his tea cup at his face, irritated. "Just tell me what I can do, dammit."

"Right, sorry. I'm currently on the watch of any activity of a Garganta gate opening to this world. When that happens, I need you to stay here. It's not a good idea for you to showcase yourself, a wanted criminal I might add; I will go and fend them off." He told him.

"Why the hell do I need to stay here? And you can't fight 3 Arrancars on your own."

Ichigo remembered he fought off and toyed with Yammy, the 10th Espada. And nearly winning on the violent, but idiotic Hollow.

"Remember what I said? You're a wanted criminal. Please listen carefully. If you go rushing out there, you'll expose yourself to the Soul Reapers assigned to fight them and they WILL mistake you for the Ichigo who's joined thier side. However, when I go; Tessai will be watching you and helping you train-"

"Wait!" Ichigo interupted him, "Train me? I don't need to! And hell I wouldn't train with you again." He shuddered. He remember almost dying and turning into a monsterous Hollow before awakening Zangestu.

Kisuke raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean "again?" I've never trained you since I've met you."

Then it came to Ichigo. "Oh. Right."

In this world the Other Ichigo really never did train him after he found him nearly dead in the rain that night. Kisuke reminded him.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out. Well, I guess I can. After all you're helping me and keeping me hidden from getting found so I should do it." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Excellent!" Kisuke said gladly.

"What will you be training me for exactly?"

Kisuke cleared his throat. "Well let me correct myself: Its not exactly training per say; Tessai will be assisting you in how to draw out Arel from your Soul. If we can do this I want to examine her and her powers to get a better understanding of them. There are some risks...If we do this the process of drawing her out may result in your soul trying to reject the training and fighting off the presence of Arel's soul at the same time. Similar as to if you were choking on some food your body's natural reaction is to getting out threat of choking to death. Your entire body will be verociously fighting of the two interferences to defend yourself. Am I clear as glass?"

It was pretty easy to understand.

"Yeah. But will I die from it?" He hoped not.

"The chances of that happening is low, you might experience some pain if you succeed in dragging Arel out."

"Alright. I trust you. This time."

* * *

Near the store where Ichigo was staying, Kon wandered down an alleyway. His head down. He was still heartbroken from the news of Rukia's death.

"Now what do I do? I can't go back yet to his house. Yet.."

Everytime he thought of Ichigo he got angry, angry for betraying Rukia. He shook his head.

"Agh, what am I thinking? I know it's not him but.."

Suddenly he heard a crash, wind blew him off balance and dust blew around everywhere.

"What the?"

He quinted his eyes, in the rubble a figure stood, he scratched his eyes to see better.

It was a Soul Reaper, with silver blue hair and two different colored eyes and two sword sheathes at his hips.

"That was a really weird place to land, now I don't know where I am. But I've landed in weirder places."

_Not only is this guy weird himself, he's talking to himself_Kon thought.

"You there!"

_"Oh crap! I forgot to play doll and he saw me!_Kon panicked.

Nope. The guy wasn't talking to him.

"Do you have a map of this place?" He was talking to a trash can.

Kon's whole facial expression disappeared into blue lines. _What the hell?_

"Oh stupid me, you don't talk. Aw well. I need to hurry up and find Ichigo Kurosaki." He started to dart off.

_WAIT, he's looking for him? Then I need to talk to him wait, if I do that, wouldn't that just get him to trouble? I don't even know this guy, he could be working for the Soul Society looking for him and he'll haunt my soul forever if I kissed and told on him-_

"What're you doing, little guy?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kon screamed and his soul came out if his mouth.

The Soul Reaper was right behind was no use in hiding now that he spotted him.

_Shit, now what? I should make a run for it!"_

"I know what you are...a Mod Soul, right?"

Kon froze and met face to face with his eyes, his irises were almost glowing. They made him briefly forget what he was doing. He shook out the trance.

"Yeah, I am. What do you want?" Kon asked, trying to sound tough. Though his shaking plushy legs were giving out the tough ego.

"I imagine you were eavesdropping? I figured you were a Mod since I work under the Research and Development Department. I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, putting his hands on each sword on his hips.

"S-s-so, what about him?' Kon said nervously.

"No need to be scared, I'm here to help him." He smiled.

"What if you're lying to me and you're just here to kill him?"

"No, I'm here to save him from my sister, Arel. She's killing him little by little and I'm here to stop her."

"Wait, the girl Arel he's been talking about? what're you gonna do?" Kon asked.

Maybe he could trust him, he looked like a decent guy minus the weirdo look of him.

"Do you know where he is? I don't have a lot of time and I need to find him immediately."

"He's-"

Kon was cut off when a huge wave of massive Spiritual Pressure rose. The Soul Reaper lost his goofy look and turned dead serious, eyes now cold.

"What is that?! What's goin on!? Kon was having a hard time breathing, but he was managing.

The man picked him up and started to run away from the upcoming presence of the enemy.

"And who are you? You got a name?" Kon made himself snug on his shoulder.

He turned his head and smiled. "Name's Yuji Shankara, 3rd seat of 12th Division."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait guys! I promise you that even if I haven't updated in awhile it wont mean I'm not finishing the story! there'll be less chapters for awhile though, I've started school and I'm getting more work hours. Please try to be patient, and your reviews make me happy so keep them up! x3 And I will be spending more time here than on YouTube to get things done.  
**

* * *

The building of Urahara's shop shook violently. It had begun. Both Ichigo and Kisukue held their heads up feeling the wave- like energy pulse in the air. It was time to stop sitting around and prepare to fight. The feeling was nostalgic to Ichigo, he could sense Grimmjow's reistu.

"You ready?" Kisuke asked firmly.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

Both stood up and headed for the den, Kisuke knelt down and opened the trap door the the underground training room.

"That's the spirit." He thumbed him up. "Tessai is waiting for you."

"Thanks." And I have a question"

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do if we successfully get Arel out of my soul?"

"If we do, I'll be containing her and get a better study of her, like I mentioned. And see if we can force her to send you back home if she's willing."

"Alright."

He jumped into the trapdoor.

Kisuke pulled out his cane, or rather; his hidden Zanpacktou. The smooth woodened surface began to singe off.

"Sing, Benehime."

* * *

Yuji and Kon were still running while Kon gave him the directions to the shop.

_Should I really trust this guy? _Kon thought.

"Do you know if you're going the right way, Mod Soul? this is taking awhile." Yuji commented.

"My name's Kon by the way, and actually I don't know." Kon went timid.

The Soul Reaper sighed. "It's okay, I'll try reading out his spiritual pressure. And I bet you have a load of questions to ask me, but it'll have to wait, again my priority is to get to Ichigo." Yuji panted.

"But can I at least ask you one?" Kon begged, he needed to get a good reading to see he really was going to help him and Ichigo.

"Alright, just one, fire away."

"From what Ichigo has told me, your sister or something said she brought him here, how did she do that and why are there _two_ Ichigo's?"

"You almost asked two questions there, so I'll just answer your first one: she has the ability to suck out human's energy and invert their souls." He explained.

"Inverta-whata?" Kon was lost.

"Simply put: She goes deep into their souls and makes them experience the life they would've had in another world. That what it means when she "inverts" the souls."

Kon still didn't get it, but understood a tad more of it.

"Basically, _turning them inside out. _'That better?"

"Uh yeah, whatever you say."

"Not everyone can understand her power, but I'm the only one who does." Yuji's warm smile faded. "But lately, she's been rebellious than usual. A long time ago her power took longer to kill her victims, 3 months at the most. Now; it takes up to a week or less. One time was only 24 hours. That's why I need to hurry...however.."

Yuji slowed down.

"What is it? you sense something coming?" Kon looked around.

"No that's not it. Now that she's inside Ichigo, he should've been dead by now..something's not adding up..." He trailed off.

* * *

The memories were coming back to him. This room. This place..since the beginning. Ichigo stood close to the wall that was painted blue, and forward was the massive underground facility. It looked exactly the same. Of course the place wasn't much to look at besides imagining someone's gaping mouth at the size of the area. He began to walk.

"That day..."

He gained his Hollow powers, while at the same time, regained his Soul Reaper powers. It was one of the most intense and terrifying days of his life.

_"If you hesitate, you will die."_

A huge man in glasses waved to the teen. "Over here, Mr. Kurosaki!"

It was Tessai, and on each of his sides were Ururu and Jinta.

_"If you step forward, you will live. Abandon all your fear, and now, shout my name!  
_

_"ZANGESTU!"_

The memories echoed in his mind, then he wondered if Zangestu himself was hearing these thoughts inside of him. This was one moment in his life that took a huge turn, he was a full-blooded Soul Reaper when he drew out the Zanpacktou, and was one step closer to rescuing Rukia.

"Are you ready for the procedure, Kurosaki?"

"Hm" Ichigo made a slight nod.

"Alright. Let's begin. First, draw out your sword and get in touch with the spirit of your inner world."

Ichigo pulled his blade off his back, the bandages came undone. He put it on his lap and sat in a pretzel.

"I'm going to put a kidou spell which disables you to move, then I'm using one that hasn't been used, its a rare one. It'll draw and drain some of your spirit energy, but you'll have enough to fight off your enemy. The most important thing you need to do is to defeat the girl dwelling within you and render her helpless, and that's where I will step in, this special kidou will also drain her spiritual enegery which will make it a little easier to fight her but its all up to you to do the big part. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, hopefully this won't take too long either." Ichigo shut his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Alright, sorry for the short chapter of this, it was a lot to come up with and I had trouble it the next one should be longer!**


	15. Poisoned Black Moon

**Since you all waited so long for that last chapter here's another one to make up for it x3**

* * *

Yuji's eyebrow twitched. He and Kon stood on the sidewalk by a street, not having any clue to where they were.

"Hey...don't tell me we're lost here." Yuji huffed.

Kon looked away.

"Looks like it. Sorry dude." Kon replied sheepishly.

Yuji sighed and shook his head.

"It's partially my fault. I stopped running to explain my sister's power, which wasn't very wise."

"So what do we do now?" Kon asked.

"Let me ask you something." Yuji said, he put Kon on the cement, "What were you doing in that alley all alone, and how is a Mod Soul like you even living? Most of the Spear Head's experiment's were destroyed decades ago."

Kon's head perked up, a little excited; no one has ever took the time to talk to him, he was always alone and ignored in Ichigo's room. Then he bowed his head, a little sad.

"I was...saved by the Ichigo I lived with and by Rukia". He blushed.

"Oh?...were you in love with Miss Rukia?" Yuji teased.

"What-w-what? NO of course not!" The blush on his face reddened more.

"Come on, the more you blush its proof you deeply cared about her." Yuji winked at him.

"Well," Kon's blush disappeared, and closed his eyes and trembled. "I heard that she died and was executed; and I got angry at Ichigo so I ran off."

"Which Ichigo?" Yuji raised one brow.

"The one I lived with. But it's kinda hard not to be angry at the Ichigo who's here now, so I left and needed to be alone."

Yuji nodded. "It's completely understandable that you feel that way, if I found my enemy killed the one I loved and wanted to protect I'd want to finish him off myself, but in the end it doesn't work like that."

"Yeah..I miss her..a lot. She was the one who took care of me and the first person I admired." Kon looked up at the sky. _Hope she's happy up there, _He thought blissfully. Then suddenly he shook his head hard.

"Oh you jerk! You made me tell you things I would never tell Ichigo about, I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted.

"Uh, you're the one who asked if I could keep it a secret, so why're you so mad at me?" Yuji was dumbfolded.

"Enough with the love stuff, we need to get to Ichigo, don't we?!" Kon said.

-"Couldn't agree more."

Both perked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

Yuji grabbed one of the handles of his Zanpacktou, fully alert.

"Hey, who said that!? Great, now someone heard me talk about that stuff." Kon said irritated.

"That doesn't matter, you should get out of here. I can already tell this guy won't be easy to take down."

"Is it an Arrancar?!"

"Correct." The voice announced again. "Such feeble emotions such as "love" will have you killed, fools."

"Hide Kon, please." Yuji begged, with a firmer tone. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Kon obeyed. He knew he was limited in power and there wasn't much he could do. He then ran off to building further away, and watched from a safe distance. If only he was in a gigai he would be able to do something, but it was out of his paws. The coast was clear.

"Alright, Mr. Whats-your Face, show yourself." Yuji drew out one of his swords, his face cold again.

"As you wish."

The enemy made a sonido behind him and tried to stab him with his bare hand, in slow motion Yuji came to face to face. He had short black hair and dark green eyes, green lines went down to his cheeks. An explosion formed, Yuji jumped out of the dust, head raised up to see if the enemy was above him, which he wasn't. A dust cloud was visible, and a figure stood in it. There he was, Uluqiuorra Schiffer.

* * *

"This is gonna be fun, or at least, I hope it will be."

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Yammy and Wonderwise stepped out of the Garganta. They were ready to draw blood, and not caring if anyone got in the way human or not. They looked around for the Soul Reaper they are supposing to fight. They will turn up soon enough.

"I'm goin' out alone, unless," Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, "You wanna come?"

Ichigo smiled. "Hell yeah, I'm coming with you."

Ichigo was in his Bankai form, his uniform was more tattered on the bottom as well as the pants. Ichigo had scars on his face, neck, shoulders and chest, as well as his hands. They weren't formed from the fights he had with the Espada; they were long-term wounds from being constantly bullied and cut by knives from the humans who picked on him. Because of these scars, it added more fuel to the fire and the lust to kill inside of him.

"That's as far as you go!"

Four Soul Reapers appeared: Toshirou, Rangiku, Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku. They all gave their best battle faces and glares.

"Well, well, how you doing, Renji?" Ichigo mocked.

Renji gave him a death glare. He looked about ready to tear him to pieces at anytime. The visions of that night; still remained in his memory.

Toshirou stepped forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki: By orders of Head Captain Yamamoto and the Central 46, we are here to bring you into custody for the attempted murder of Rukia Kutchiki. They decided you are a threat to the World of the Living and to the Soul Society and therefore must be brought down!" He announced.

"Tch, sorry short stuff. If you haven't noticed already, I'm a lot stronger than I was a few months ago. I've got my Bankai." Ichigo scoffed.

Everyone of them gasped softly.

"Heh, do you now?" Ikkaku smiled. "Your level of Spiritual Pressure is about the same of a Captain, impressive."

"Don't take him lightly, though Ikkaku," Renji warned, still not leaving his sight off of Ichigo, "I've fought him once and he nearly did me in."

"Whaaat? How can a human have so much power?" Rangiku gasped.

"Too bad he's not good looking." Yumichika retorted.

"None of it matters, focus on the mission here." Toshirou reminded them.

Yammy looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo. "You idiots go on ahead, we'll take on these weaklings."

"Thanks." Ichigo said. The two of them disappeared, using sonido and flash-step.

"You're not going anywhere!" Toshirou yelled, he tried to follow them, but was stopped by Yammy.

"I'm tenth Espada, Yammy!" Why don't you fight me, and not worry about them, little squirt?"

"I'm Toshirou Histugaya, Captain of Squad 10."

"Oh? So we're the same number? Can't wait to beat you to a pulp."

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow were about 5 miles away from the brawl. They stood in mid-air.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ichigo asks him, with a slight bored tone.

"I was gonna say the same thing. I don't this place, so why don't you pick?"

Ichigo sneered an evil smile.

"I have one thing we could do. There's this girl I grew up with. How 'bout we give her a little visit?" He turned with the same sadistic smile on his face.

"She your friend or somethin?"

Ichigo turned away.

"Was."

"What're we gonna do to this bitch?" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, he was actually getting chills, not from fear, but from anticipation.

"I want her blood on my hands." Ichigo hissed happily, "Tatsuki Arasawa. Let's go say hello."

Ichigo led the way, Grimmjow smiled with delight. But then Ichigo stopped, and looked in the direction behind him, in slight surprise. He felt something, something so familiar...no, familiar wasn't the right word. It felt like whatever it was was coming from _himself._

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow asked boredly.

"I'm getting a weird feeling, but it could be nothing, let's just go.."

Then, Ichigo jumped as if startled by getting poked by a needle, and used flash-step to avoid the gigantic red flash aimed above him, both men avoided the hit. A could of dust was formed.

"Tsk, tsk, I was so close. Have you gotten better at detecting others presence...Ichigo?"

Kisuke held Benehime, pointed it at the two men and bowed with his striped hat. "It's been awhile, now look at you."

"Hat-and-clogs." A hiss was heard.

Grimmjow reappeared, annoyed. Then he looked at Ichigo.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"Ah! glad you asked. I'm just a poor candy-shop keeper trying to make a living!" Kisuke beamed.

"Tch, he's just a nobody on my list of guys who I want to kick their ass." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Kisuke's smile faded, and tipped his hat down.

"So, you've achieved Bankai eh? What's has it gained you so far other than power?"

"The hell do you mean,.._Kisuke_?" Ichigo put more emphasis in the name, giving him the hint of hate in his voice.

"I'm sure you have your reasons, of course. But what about your family?"

"If you're here to lecture me and not fight, it ain't gonna help. I've made up my mind. I've found the person who'll help me erase my pain, and that's Aizen. He's given me a new future to look forward to, and erase the shitty life I had."

Ichigo held up his sword, his face glaring daggers. "And you're first."

Kisuke bowed his head, silent. His hat covered his eyes

"Such a shame. The way I see you are now...all I can sense is death if you continue. Looks like I have no other way to stop you, but to take you down myself." Kisuke gestured his hand to him to come forward.

"What a bunch of crap." Ichigo spat. He flash-stepped, hitting his sword onto Benehime. Sparks ignited from the clash, Kisuke didn't even flinch, but was fully focused on the now starting battle.

"However, hat-and-clogs," Ichigo's face went a little softer, which took him by surprise, he never saw an expression like that from him. "I do want to thank you, for saving me that night."

Then, Ichigo punched him in the stomach, the force of it causing him to spit up vomit and plummeted to the ground, Kisuke used his heels to slow down the fall, and gave a slight irritated look.

"That way...," Ichigo smiled his sadistic smile. "It's given me the chance to finally kill you."

He raised Tensa Zangestu, dark energy began to form on the blade, and red sparks of lighting flicked around it.

**"Doku Getsuga Tenshou." **(Poison Piercer of Heaven)

* * *

**WOOOW, Ichigo is beyond crazy! and I had lots of fun to write it! x33 **


	16. In Ruins

**I've noticed the further this story goes, the pacing is harder to do, which has been taking me longer to write. I want things to be near perfect and sometimes I worry about it a little too much, buts all for you, dear readers. I really like how Evil Ichigo has turned out, tee hee!**

* * *

_Ichigo's Inner world_

Skyscrapers appeared before Ichigo. What he saw next: threw him off, startled**...**

The buildings were in complete ruin, the usual blue color was now grey, the sky was blood red. _What the hell happened here!?_ Ichigo looked around, his mouth opened ajar. This was his sanctuary, the place to come visit his sword's spirit when in doubt, the normal peaceful kingdom was now being slowly destroyed, Ichigo could hear some of the buildings fall from other distances, dust was in the air, rubble on the ground, windows were shattered.

"Z...Zangestu! Can you hear me!?" Ichigo cried, he feared the worst for his Zanpacktou.

_"He's not here."_

That familiar, gargled voice. He looked ahead...

There he was, his Hollow. Usually he would greet Ichigo in a sarcastic mood and tone, but that wasn't the case this time. He looked..so beaten. His white shihaihakushou was tattered and dirty with blood stains, he held his white Zangestu in his right hand. His usual bright yellow eyes were dull and almost a pale brown color. What the hell happened to him? wait, he couldn't have.

"You..." Ichigo hissed through his teeth, "What did you do to Zangestsu this time?!"

Instinctively, Ichigo reached for his blade on his back, but it wasn't there. His hand was naked in the air, no handle to grab.

"It's useless, King. And for the record, I didn't do anything." The Hollow said dully.

"Tell me what's going on." Ichigo glared at him.

The Hollow lifted up his head more, not smiling. His face was almost blank.

"I heard..everything of what and why you're here, did you forget that? if you want someone to blame, blame her." Hichigo pointed his thumb to one of the smashed buildings behind him. He made a sad chuckle, which was so rare.

"I tried so hard to kill her, but it's impossible."

Arel, sat atop of the building, smiling. Her clothes were different from the last time Ichigo saw her; she wore jeans and a black leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath. In her hand, was Ichigo's precious sword.

"Oh Ichigo! I thought you were never gonna join the party!" She smiled brightly, that smile...it angered him more than anything else. He wanted to tear her up to pieces.

"Really King, what the hell took you so long to get here? I've been stuck here having to fight her. Though it was really fun that I had someone to fight with, I figured she wasn't normal, the more I fought her the less energy I had, I almost got killed." Hichigo explained. "Just what the hell is she?"

"She's..." Ichigo didn't know the full details, so he couldn't pin point what she was. "I don't know...but she's trying to kill me, and the only chance to survive is to beat her." He looked at his Hollow again. "Can't believe I'm asking this, but are you okay?"

Hichigo scoffed.

"No, I'm pissed off that this is someone I can't beat."

Arel giggled. "You? beat me? I don't knoooow...", She sang-song. "I might be too much for you."

"Shut up, because of you you've put me through hell, and I will stop you." Ichigo snapped.

Arel's little smile disappeared, her emerald eyes cold; but they held a sadness in them.

"I've seen hell." She whispered, and stood up. "You think what you've been through would be considered as painful as what I've been through? _PLEASE."_

She tossed Zangestu to him, Ichigo caught it by the handle. She jumped off, and walked towards the duo.

"Let's get this after-party started."

At her hip, a sheathe appeared, it looked like to be a Zanpacktou.

"And I will answer as to what kind of monster I am; **I am half-Arrancar, and half-Soul Reaper."**

"Y-you what?!" Ichigo gasped, he never heard of someone like that in his life.

"You heard me, and its best to not underestimate me, Ichigo. My mother was a full blooded-Arrancar, and my father a Soul Reaper, who happens to be my only brother and family." She shook her head. "Why am I even going to tell you this? It wont matter as soon as you're dead." She bit her lip.

Wait, could she be?

_Is she crying? _Ichigo wondered.

He blinked..she was gone. Then she popped out from behind him, he didn't even see her coming.

"Look out, King!" Even the Hollow couldn't keep up, he quickly took a strike at her, but missed.

"Oh? a Hollow worried for a Soul Reaper? that's hilarious, really." Her disembodied voice echoed.

"I'm only worried for his ass just so I can take over his body dumbshit." Now the Hollow was sounding more like himself. He was gaining up a little more energy to shout out insults.

"I like you a lot, look-a-like-Ichigo, hee hee!" She brought back her annoying girly voice.

"You can use Sonido?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Yep. I can also use Flash-step, _at the same time, _doubling up my speed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whoo- hooo freaking impressive! just come out and fight us already!" Hichigo retorted. He was getting tired of this girl, and her annoying cutesy attitude.

"Hey, Hollow..." Ichigo said.

"What King?" Hichigo turned, more annoyed.

"Help me out here."

"What?" His eyes widened in surprise, thinking he just heard the worst joke in the world.

"I said help me out, if we wanna live through this, let's do this together." He asked.

"Are you on crack? no way in hell I'd help you! though... this Arel chick is getting on my nerves, I guess I can just this once. But don't think I'll do it again!"

Hichigo turned away, Ichigo heard him mutter things under his breath that he couldn't hear, probably embarrassed by the things he just said to the person he hated the most. But he sounded honest, he was gonna help.

"Well, this'll be so much fun." Arel said out loud for them to hear.

"Then you're gonna like this," Ichigo smiled, that same smile he made when he was determined to bring his enemy down. He put his hand on his forearm, making that one familiar stance.

"Uh, King?" Hichigo said. But he didn't hear him.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted.

...

Nothing happened.

He tried again, and the same result came with it.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo said, baffled.

"I've tried the same thing before King, and it didn't work. Why do you think I got torn up so badly?" Hichigo said.

"What do you mean!?" Ichigo half-shouted.

"It's because of her. She won't let us use our Bankai."

"You're right, boys. You can't use your powers, I have them all sealed up, locked away and I threw away the key." Arel sang.

"This isn't fair Arel, how are we supposed to fight you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing in life is fair is it now? I've gotten used to that. So I'm doing the same thing everyone would never let me do."

She finally reappeared behind them.

"Can't we just talk this out? Just why are you doing this? You don't have to hurt me or other people."

"I have to. Remember what I said Ichigo, I am a Hollow. Hollows live to feed off the souls of the dead and the living. I am no different, and it's my instinct."

"But my job is to HELP you! why can't you see that?!" Ichigo cried.

"There hasn't been one time in my life that I've ever trusted a Soul Reaper and I'm not going to. They've all tried to kill me. My brother has worked so hard to protect me and to keep me alive. He bought a house for me to live in and keep me safe from the radars of the Soul Society. My only way to stay alive is to feed on people. I don't have any other way."

She went from sad, to a half-curved smile.

"And I'll tell you why I picked you to eat, Ichigo. You're half-Hollow and Soul Reaper. Your power is so big, it'll sustain me for the next few years and I won't need to feed for a long time. And be honest with me Ichigo; you want to kill me don't you? You're no different from any of the idiot Soul Reapers I've faced". She glared.

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter. "I've never said I wanted to kill you!" He exclaimed.

"Tch, you're still all fuzzy and soft after what I've tried to teach you King? And youre not willing to take her down?" His Hollow snapped.

He ignored him.

"Arel I will not kill you. I'm only here to defeat you!"

"Lies, and more lies. I'm ending this." Arel raised her sword, then _bit into the blade._

This strange act caught the two boys off guard. But they immediately got ready for what seemed to be the release call of her sword.

"Sting, Viuda Negra" (Black Widow)


End file.
